


marks

by bunshima



Series: omegaverse bs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Cum Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral, PWP, Public Oral, Rimming, Rough Sex, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Weird Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: I'm not only running out of titles, I'm also bad at summaries now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/gifts).



> okay so this is really self indulgent and a sequel to [this thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10081649) and again, for elena bc why the fuck knot (haha)
> 
> disclaimer: bad proof reading, doggy cock ushi, bonus hole hina, p nasty
> 
> ps: [elena drew something for the first part look at it](http://ushi-hina.tumblr.com/post/158379478792)

For once Shouyou wakes up  _ first. _

 

Birds are singing outside, the sun shines through the closed curtains of his boyfriend's dorm, his head is finally cleared again, giving him room for coherent thoughts… it'd be all real nice if there wasn't dull pain pulsing all over his body and a gross, slobbery Alpha drooling into his hair. This is his life now. They mated the first time and bonded immediately. Shouyou can't back out anymore, but it's not like he regrets his decisions, despite all those…  _ unfortunate factors. _

 

Wakatoshi’s snoring  _ blares _ in his ears and so does the occasional, gross smacking of his lips when he swallows the spit in his mouth.  _ Oh my god.  _ With a grimace on his expression, Shouyou wiggles from his boyfriend’s strong grip who then promptly wraps his arms around his pillow.  _ How cute! _ The Omega settles at the edge of the bed, carefully touching the tender skin around the deep bite on the side of his neck. Teeth find his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling like an idiot, but all is futile. His face flushes in deep red, his palm resting on the bite wound and covering it as if that would make it stay longer, keep it from scarring. Legs close, thighs being squeezed together tightly, as Shouyou’s gaze is fixated on the ground. He’s unbelievably happy,  _ downright overjoyed.  _ Shouyou feels light, butterflies fluttering freely inside his belly and warmth spreading on his face.

 

_ They’re officially a respectable couple.  _ No more rumors about Wakatoshi dating and sleeping with a beta from the art faculty, no more gossip about Shouyou fucking his way through the college volleyball team. Though, it’s questionable and  _ angering _ that they eventually had to mate under social pressure, especially with how indecisive his boyfriend seemed a few weeks ago when the same situation as yesterday occurred. Because he's so lost in his own thoughts, Shouyou doesn't notice movement beside him and only does acknowledge it when he feels Wakatoshi lean on him, head resting on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his slender frame.  _ Man, his stubble is really itchy. _

 

“Good morning~.”, comes the purr from Shouyou as he reaches back, sinking his fingers into the brown mess that is Wakatoshi’s hair. In return, he gets a low hum as his boyfriend melts into the touch, holding him closer. “Aww, you're all cuddly!” As if he wasn't cuddly all the time; today it's especially obvious though. 

 

Wakatoshi opens his mouth, wants to reply, but all that comes out is a high-pitched, hoarse croak. 

 

_ Cue the most disgusting snort. _ “Toshi, I'm sorry but you sound like a dying bird, holy shit.” Although a bit offended at first, even Wakatoshi has to snicker. However, much to Shouyou's dismay, his boyfriend lets go of him and allows himself to fall back into bed.

 

Shouyou turns his head to face him and sees the effects of their…  _ rendezvous _ yesterday for the first time. He totally fucked him up. There's bags under his eyes, dried blood on his chin, the bite wound on his neck has lots of bruises around it- as Wakatoshi’s eccentric friend, Satori, would say:  _ he’s legit-proper-fucked.  _

 

“Do you wanna go for a shower?”, Shouyou asks, fingers raking through his own messy hair; there's some huge knots in there from yesterday. 

 

Eventually, Wakatoshi clears his throat and breaks into a mild coughing fit, but he sounds almost normal afterwards, “Five more minutes, alright?”

 

Cue another snicker from Shouyou, “I didn't know you could be so lazy, Toshi.” Yet, he decides to slip under the covers, resting comfortably on his boyfriend's chest. He practically melts when he feels digits gently scratching his scalp gently, cautiously combing through his hair. Both of them thoroughly enjoy lazy mornings like these…  _ but who doesn't?  _ “We should go out later though… I'm getting the munchies and I need some stuff.” 

 

Wakatoshi simply hums in response while he continues playing with his boyfriend's hair and caressing his scalp.

 

“If you keep going like that I'll fall asleep again, Toshi.” And there's already a yawn bubbling from his throat, causing the other to snicker. He’d like to stay like this forever but y’know, responsibilities and the Omega's growling stomach are both huge bitches. 

 

“I'll wake you up then.” A heavy sigh makes Wakatoshi’s chest heave and his heartbeat is the last thing Shouyou hears before he dozes off again, head nestled in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

  
  
  


They spend ten minutes like this, napping in comfortable silence (because they don't need more). In the end, Wakatoshi is the one to “disturb” said silence.

 

“Shouyou?”

 

“Mhm…”

 

“I  **_need_ ** to use the bathroom.”

 

_ The urgency in his statement is so very obvious. _ Shouyou never got off him this fast and the very second Wakatoshi is free, he gets up rather ungracefully and almost trips twice before getting to the bathroom of his dorm which is barely three meters away. Shouyou can't believe that he used to be intimidated by this mess of a man, even called him  _ Japan.  _ What used to be pure intimidation personified mixed with bucket loads of competitive play has grown into fluttering hearts and lazy (and silly) moments like this. Back in high school, there used to be a rumor that Wakatoshi eats baby animals for breakfast and the realization that he's a normal and pretty nice guy came slowly, only really kicking in during the first weeks of his first semester at college.

 

In fact, he's downright  _ lovable.  _

 

On first glance stoic, but actually riddled with _weird_ quirks; he even has a (very dry, yet funny) sense of humor!  Who could’ve known that Wakatoshi is such an unusual and yet very nice fit for Shouyou? Though it's a shame that he never got to play volleyball at all **with** him and not _against_ him; by the time Shouyou enrolled at college, the **_former_** _super ace_ had to stop, seemingly from a knee injury or at least that’s what he gathered from Wakatoshi’s vague statements about why he has to wear a _knee supporter._ At this point, they're halfway through this semester, which, _coincidentally,_ is Wakatoshi’s last semester. 

 

_ … graduation, huh? Sounds awfully familiar. _

 

But he doesn't get to think of that  _ cursed word and what it implies _ because the bathroom's door opens and his boyfriend sticks his head out.  _ Quite the hilarious picture. _

 

“I'll shower now. Do you want to join me?” 

 

Shouyou doesn't even give an answer and hastily gets onto his feet instead, a decision he immediately regrets. His knees buckle and he sits back down onto the bed immediately to avoid falling forward. It’s not that he’s sore as hell, his legs feel like they’re made of  _ jello.  _ Like the caring boyfriend Wakatoshi is, he steps out of the bathroom and over to his bed, holding out his arm for Shouyou.

 

“Jeez,  _ you're making me feel like an old man.”, _ the Omega sighs, but still uses the opportunity to push himself up, clutching onto his mate's arm for dear life as he's walked to the bathroom.

 

“I'm sorry. I really overdid it yesterday.”, Wakatoshi says as he closes the door behind them. He seems worried, has the look of a kicked puppy… as if he did something wrong with nailing Shouyou into the mattress before  _ getting _ claimed, something quite unusual for an Alpha.

 

“Ah, don't mention it. It was still pretty nice.” The Omega examines the bite wound the Alpha left on him, fingers running along the edges. The area around it is still tender, stings a bit when touched, but it doesn't seem to be infected.  _ Thank god. _

 

Shouyou notices how the other stops in his tracks for a moment before heavy blush spreads across his cheeks while he puts a small towel onto the tiled floor so they don't slip when getting out of the shower. “I… I'm glad to hear that.” 

  
  
  


Their shower is pretty uneventful, except that Wakatoshi kept getting soap into Shouyou’s eyes while washing his hair for him (he’s so clumsy sometimes, but the Omega still loves him with all his heart) and… well, something _unfortunate_ did happen, something extremely subtle that could only be noticed by his mate: _it seems that Shouyou's heat spiked again._ _Great._ To be quite honest, Wakatoshi can't keep himself from putting up a sour front in anticipation of what might happen. Though, it’s important to note that he only went after _scent;_ the Alpha immediately suspected the Omega to jump him because he smells a bit randy.

 

“Toshi, I need more things to build my nest with...”, Shouyou whines. In the five minutes Wakatoshi spent with picking what to wear, his lovely boyfriend started building a nest. Out of the dirty towels.  _ Right on his bed. _ He put them on the floor for a reason, but no,  _ Shouyou sees them as perfect nest material.  _ When the Alpha settles down at the edge of his own bed, there's immediately a small cuddle monster clinging to his side and pulling on the shirt he put on. “Can we stop at the drugstore and buy nesting material. Y’know, the cotton stuff.”

 

It's a neat thing,  _ that nesting material. _ A smart Beta once had the idea to supply pre-made nest material for Omegas so that their mates (and everyone around them) still have clothes to wear, blankets to sleep with. There's even  **pre-scented** kinds,  _ for the especially lonely fucks.  _ There's different types; polyester, linen and cotton. Coincidentally, Shouyou breaks out from polyester and  _ linen is too itchy _ as he says, which only leaves him with cotton,  _ the most expensive out of the three (for some reason). _ Sometimes Wakatoshi feels like Shouyou is the reason why he has a part-time job.

 

“I wanted to stop at that store anyway. I need new shampoo and… uhhh.” He thinks for a moment before he gives up, reaching for the drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a small note,  _ his shopping list. _ “ Shampoo, deo sticks, baby powder… nesting material…” He thinks out loud as he writes down _ Shouyou's goddamn cotton bullshit  _ with a conveniently placed ballpoint pen. “... and tampons, since you always forget to buy them yourself and I know that you'll start bleeding like mad in a few days.” Gestation is a beautiful thing, but sadly, menstruation always follows unless the Omega is pregnant,  _ which we don't want, right? _

 

Shouyou puffs his cheeks, arms loosening their death grip on him to cross, which causes Wakatoshi to turn and face him, “What?”

 

**“Hmph.”**

 

“Shouyou, please… I just don't want…  _ dead flesh _ on my sheets.”

 

He thinks for a moment, subtly mocking Wakatoshi, before he gives a low chuckle and replies, “Take me to that café I like and I'll forgive you.” There's that little cheeky grin, Shouyou's teeth chewing on his own bottom lip; clearly, this is all in good fun. What a little piece of shit he is sometimes. “Ahh, I really feel like eating some cake.” He sighs through his nose as he gets closer to his boyfriend, hands pulling at the collar of his unbuttoned shirt and leaning in until their lips meet.

 

It's slow and sensual when they kiss for the first time since yesterday, the Omega near desperately pressing against his Alpha with palms framing his face. They part again once the air in their lungs grows thin and Wakatoshi just has to go and ruin the mood when their foreheads rest together as they gaze deeply into each other's eyes, “I thought you had a diet plan.”  _ Two can play that game.  _

 

A soft sound of disagreement can be heard and Shouyou pulls away before scoffing,  _ “Fuck my diet.”  _

  
  
  


Eventually, after some more bickering, Wakatoshi can finally convince Shouyou to drop the nesting and sneak into his own dorm to get clothes instead. At last,  _ alone time.  _ Now, he has room to think; he loves his boyfriend, but he's loud, vibrant, high maintenance, demanding. They're still a young couple, despite their newly made strong bond, and there's things they'll have to talk about. Sometimes he has a hard time to sort his own thoughts with Shouyou around, much like now. His chest heaves with a heavy sigh as he slumps in his seat, hands folded before him with his elbows rested on his thighs. He doesn't regret any decisions about their relationship that were made, but Wakatoshi needs time to realize their weight. Though, he'd be lying if he said that this doesn't feel…  _ rushed.  _

 

Fingers are brought up to pinch the bridge of his nose, brows furrowing. Wakatoshi feels pretty damn awful simply for… experiencing some kind of mood drop.  _ Don't let it get to you, _ he tells himself. He “moved out” from home at age nineteen,  _ when he was Shouyou's age, _ yet he still suffers from the pressure inside his family and consequences of not following tradition as closely as his mother would've liked, carries both with him wherever he goes. Shouyou knows that he's  _ depressed, _ that he sometimes sinks into old patterns of isolating himself when it gets worse, and has been nothing but supportive. Yet, the lingering feeling of being a burden is ever so present, especially now.  _ There's not even a valid reason for him to think the way he does. _

 

Wakatoshi sits there, crumbles at the seams for a few moments longer, until he decides that he shouldn't let himself be fucked with by  _ his own body _ out of all people, taking a few deep inhales and exhaling slowly before reaching for a white knee supporter inside his drawer. He carefully pulls it over his bad left knee, adjusting it a few times until he's completely satisfied with its placement… just in time for Shouyou to stumble into his dorm while putting on his pants, hopping across the room on one leg.  _ What a dork. _

 

**“Man,** Kaede is pissed.”, he says as he buckles his belt, kind of exasperated  _ as if he was chased out of his own dorm. _ Kaede is Shouyou's roommate, a Beta who's very sick of their bullshit in general, but especially the ginger’s nest building and hoarding habits. “He heard a lot fr-  _ oi, I thought you'd be dressed by now.”  _ Hands settle upon his hips, lips curling into a pout… until he notices the mood of the situation. At that exact moment, he feels horribly, horribly selfish; Wakatoshi can tell with a single look upon his face. “Your knee, huh?” The Alpha is prone to fall victim to the  _ broken dreams blues _ even after several months of the initial injury, that much Shouyou knows.

 

In the end, Wakatoshi doesn’t know  _ why _ he feels the way he does at this moment, only has a  **vague** hunch. He chooses to simply nod in response, speaking up after a heavy sigh, “I’ll get ready in a minute, alright?” He isn’t good with words, so a little white lie will have to do.

 

“Don’t rush yourself, yeah? If you don’t feel well, I can wait.”, Shouyou replies with a subtle, reassuring smile curling his lips, “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No, I’m... ” **_Ugh._** “It’s all good.” He doesn’t even think about giving him time to object anything, is already hobbling to his closet with Shouyou trailing after him. Wakatoshi wastes no time, hastily puts on pants and his shoes so they can get the shopping over with. _He’s starting to get hungry too._

  
  
  


Sadly, their trip isn't as uneventful as the entirety of their morning. Shopping with Shouyou is utter hell, but Wakatoshi underestimated how bad it really is.  _ Look at that, let's get this, I really need that!  _ As if going after his own list wasn't hard enough, there's also his boyfriend going  _ puppy mode _ over cosmetics and creams (he doesn't even use the ones he owns because he's gotta hoard something, apparently). However, if his loud excitement wasn't enough, close to the end of their shopping trip Shouyou somehow got himself into an…  _ amorous _ mood. The entire store ended up reeking like Shouyou, even out-stinking other willing Omegas.  _ Unfortunately, one of them happened to be their cashier. _ Wakatoshi felt the need to apologize because his lovely boyfriend stared daggers into the poor girl. Shouyou doesn't like other Omegas when he's in heat. He even picks fights with them if he feels provoked by them for some reason.  _ He's a little... territorial. _

 

But Wakatoshi will soon find that things only get worse when they arrive at the café that Shouyou enjoys so much. They’re met with quite  _ unpleasant _ glares from a few fellow customers and to avoid any possible unfortunate events, Wakatoshi drags his boyfriend to a booth, far off from where the rest of the public has gathered. Needless to say, Shouyou is in an especially foul mood.

 

“Why are they staring at me...”, Shouyou grumbles to himself as he settles down in the corner of their booth, huddling up with crossed arms.  _ Here we fucking go. _

 

“... I don’t know.”, Wakatoshi  _ lies _ while he puts down the bag with the items from his list and the package with Shouyou’s _ goddamn expensive, skin-friendly, nesting cotton bullshit  _ under the table (it’s not _ all that, _ it also looks like he’s carrying a package of diapers everywhere, fucking hell) and then settles down next to his boyfriend, but with some  _ safety distance. _ The lie immediately earns him an angered look with furrowed brows. Y’know, Wakatoshi is a simple man; he thought that everything would be fine once he knotted his boyfriend, but that obviously isn’t the case. In fact, it almost seems like it got worse, because now Shouyou actually has a mate to be territorial over.  _ Goddamnit.  _

 

“You know why. You’re part of the reason why I’m like this.”  _ Oh my goooood. _

 

Wakatoshi does his best to remain calm; this is nothing to get snappy over.  _ It’ll be all good, yeah.  _ “I don’t know what to do about it.”

 

“Well, do  **something.”,** comes the immediate answer in the shape of a snarl.  _ Sigh.  _ Momma always told him that love is a beautiful thing and that forming a close bond is all sunshine and rainbows… perhaps he was a little too young to mention the flesh wounds and horrible moods afterwards.

 

Though, as much as he wants to get angry at Shouyou for being so goddamn bratty, he still prefers helping. He slips his jacket off his shoulders, all while the other watches him intently as if it’s something hot and sensual. For a whole moment Wakatoshi forgot that his boyfriend isn’t only in a bad mood but also  _ horribly horny. _ To be fair, he could’ve lived without the knowledge that he’s…  _ in a mood _ right now. Cautiously, as if he’s dealing with a timid stray kitten, Wakatoshi holds the jacket out for the other, who immediately yanks it from his grip and puts it around his shoulders, pulling the hood over his head which leaves a few tufts of ginger hair sticking out from underneath.  _ Ahhhh, that’d make a good phone background.  _

 

This simple gesture seems to have calmed the Omega, though the waitress still gives Wakatoshi a pitiful look when she takes their orders; almost as if she’s trying to say  _ seems rough, buddy.  _ Wakatoshi can live with a cup of tea and a chicken sandwich, but Shouyou… _ Shouyou orders two pieces of chocolate cake and a big mug of hot chocolate right off the bat.  _ Yeah, he should’ve known that chocolate does the trick. It’s obvious that his boyfriend’s body is making him prepare himself for what’s to come, because in only a few days from now, the Omega will wake up in the morning and his bed will look like the scene of a  _ ritual slaughter, _ especially considering with how fertile and willing he is all the time. And who has to deal with all that because he’s head over heels for a mess like that?  _ Wakatoshi Ushijima. _

 

When their orders are brought to their table, it takes Shouyou about a whole minute to wolf down one piece of cake and gulp down half of his hot chocolate. He leans against Wakatoshi after deciding that he's had enough for now, head resting against his shoulder and both hands settling upon his thigh. It feels like he has a fever, but it’s one of the things that just kind of happens when he’s really…  _ heated. _ To be honest, when he's slowly going into food coma and not talking, he's cute like this. However, Wakatoshi thoroughly regrets thinking that only mere seconds later.

 

He lifts to cup to his lips to take a sip of tea, but puts it down again to prevent accidents when he feels one of Shouyou's hands gently caressing the inside of his thigh, trailing closer and closer to his crotch.  _ Of course. _ Thank god they're sitting somewhere kind of secluded from the other customers, no one can really see what's happening or is about to happen. Digits press into his thigh, gently kneading it as a cry for…  _ special attention. _ A huff spills from Wakatoshi’s throat as he turns his head to look at Shouyou who seems pretty damn pleased with himself. 

 

“Toshiiii… I know you're horny too.”  _ Of course he does. _ Who wouldn't be when they're sensitive to hormones and there's a ticking stink bomb sitting right next to them, rubbing themselves all over them?

 

“There's people around.” It's a short snarl, teeth gritting. “I don't think this is a good idea.” 

 

“No one will find out, yeah?”, the Omega purrs while pressing a kiss to the side of the Alpha’s neck, where he claimed him.  _ It's just enough to convince him. _ But perhaps it's also the fact that Shouyou's hand started rubbing his sheath through his pants. There's a chuckle welling up inside the other's throat when he notices that the tip of the Alpha’s cock is already out,  _ just from a tiny bit of rubbing. _ When he moves again, it's clear; Shouyou wants to get under the table, between Wakatoshi’s legs, and  _ do some work, _ but Wakatoshi stops him in his tracks.

 

“Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do…  _ this kind of thing _ when your heat is getting to you.” To be fair, Shouyou seems like he's coherent enough, as if he wants to be a kinky piece of shit on his own accord (exhibitionism isn't really Wakatoshi’s thing).

 

“If you're fine with it, that is.”, he whispers as he places a kiss on Wakatoshi’s cheek, “I mean… I've always wanted to blow you but you never let me.”  _ Poor Toshi _ gets performance anxiety when he's the one being serviced… and to be quite honest, he's not as athletic as he was in high school or his first two semesters of college. The injury made him a bit…  _ soft. _ It's not much (there's still some muscle definition  _ somewhere)  _ but Shouyou still loves pinching his nearly nonexistent love handles. 

 

“I'm… i-it’s fine.”, he begins to stutter as his face flushes, dark blush spreading even to the tips of his ears. He certainly didn't picture their little date to go like this, but in the end, he's not complaining in any way. 

 

Without another word, Shouyou slips under the table and settles between Wakatoshi’s split legs, hands resting on his thighs as he looks up at him. Suddenly, Wakatoshi is glad that the table cloth was pulled down at the side of the table with no bench, conveniently covering anything that shouldn't be seen. Nails rake through the fabric of his pants, more and more goosebumps building the closer they get to his crotch. Wakatoshi’s hands find ginger hair, gently brushing through it, before they caress Shouyou's face as he begins to nuzzle his crotch. There’s a fleeting thought,  _ that last bit of common sense, _ that tells him to put his palms on the table and act natural, but a hefty majority of him is opting to ignore that. Shivers run down his spine out of pure anticipation while Shouyou undoes the button and struggles with the fly of his pants, but it’s nothing some curses muttered under his breath can fix. Gently, his index finger begins to circle the small bulge in the Alpha’s underwear, caused by the pointed tip of his cock. 

 

A hiss follows when Shouyou presses his tongue against it, is met with impatience.  _ “Hurry up.”  _ Wakatoshi is part worried that someone will see,  _ part horny as fuck. _

 

However, he doesn’t have to tell him that twice. With a mischievous grin curling his lips, Shouyou yanks down the front of his boxers, exposing his sheath to cold air. But instead of getting to work, his boyfriend has other things in mind; he’s getting curious. He should’ve expected him to. Like mentioned earlier, he’s got quite a bit of performance anxiety when it comes to himself and his dick (for no apparent reason) and his boyfriend’s experimental sex antics are…  _ something _ to him. Shouyou wets his index with saliva and runs it along the red tip, causing the other to stifle a pleasured sob. He closely watches Wakatoshi’s reactions, especially when he decides to trace a line down the underside of the tip, gently prodding at the rim of his sheath. 

 

“You think I could fit a finger in there?”, the Omega whispers, likely thinks out loud instead of speaking to the Alpha. He seems… **fascinated,** even though it’s just… _his boyfriend’s cock._ Now _this,_ **_this_** is what Wakatoshi calls horribly embarrassing.

 

“Wh-why would you d-do that?”, he stutters in response, only to get a shrug back.  _ Oh great.  _

 

Since he doesn’t object anything else, Shouyou simply continues on with his actions, rubbing on the edge of his sheath in an attempt to soothe, loosen him, until he eventually presses inside. Wakatoshi has to lean forward, one hand balling to a fist while the other claws into ginger hair. The stretch is uncomfortable at first but once he adjusts it's…  _ not that bad actually.  _ His hips buck forward when Shouyou presses his finger inside knuckle-deep, carefully curling it between his cock and the wall of his sheath. He tenses and Shouyou seems to like the feeling of that, moving his finger experimentally. Knees shake and hips jolt forward when his boyfriend's lips close around the tip of his cock, sucking gently as he thrusts his finger. It takes Wakatoshi about another five seconds of that to cum, slick wetting Shouyou's knuckle. His forehead is resting against the tabletop by now and he's glad for any higher forces preventing anyone from  _ checking _ on them. He feels him pull out, shuddering at the sensation, only shaking more when Shouyou's tongue darts out, licking his slick-dripping sheath clean. His body has this neat way of saving genetic material for later by not expelling any unless his knot comes to use (or is stimulated in some way which includes squeezing it), even though the average Alpha produces enough semen to impregnate every Omega on earth  _ twice.  _ So all Shouyou gets is a clear pre-cum-like fluid; judging by the sounds he’s making, he’s  **disappointed.**

 

With a sigh, he leans back, gently running his hand through the ginger’s hair, as he still tries to catch his breath.  _ This was better than he expected. _ Wakatoshi bathes in his afterglow till Shouyou seems to discover his body some more. He flinches when he presses down on a spot halfway to his belly button, where  _ something _ bulges underneath his skin.  _ Why does he like poking him so much? _

 

“Are those your balls?”, he whispers  _ in awe _ and Wakatoshi’s brows furrow deeply. It's almost as if he never had sex ed during high school and now has to catch up on a lot when it comes to an Alpha’s anatomy.  _ It’s almost like as if internal testes are something weird and unusual to him. _

 

“St-stop poking me.”, the Alpha hisses in response, _“It's just my knot.”_ He even lowered his voice on that last bit. His body sometimes does this thing where it practically knots itself; _kinda feels like horrible blue balls._

 

_ “It's  _ **_so_ ** _ weird though. _ ” It's almost as if Shouyou can't keep his anatomy boner to himself. Wakatoshi never understood his…  _ weird liking, especially in a sexual context.  _ Though, he eventually leaves Wakatoshi and his bits alone (thank  **god),** and gets up to sit at their table again, going right back to eating his cake as if nothing happened once he’s seated comfortably. “Why does it do that?”  _ Where are those questions coming from. _

 

“Shou. I major in  **art.”**

 

“Yeah, but it’s  **your** knot.”, Shouyou retorts before shoving a whole fork full of rich chocolate cake into his mouth  _ (holy shit, he looks like a hamster). _

 

“You’re right but... do I seem like someone who has experience with… well, you-know-what.”, he deadpans in response and for some godforsaken reason, Shouyou almost spits his cake across the table.  _ Wow, thanks a lot. _

  
  


They chatter and bicker for a while longer, taking in the relaxing atmosphere of the café. However, their little adventure from earlier is not forgotten,  _ especially not by Shouyou.  _ There's still that specific scent to him, the type that makes Wakatoshi all excited. So excited that he almost forgets to pull up his pants again when they get up after paying for their food. Once outside, Wakatoshi is dragged somewhere by his boyfriend, fingers digging into his wrist and skin growing more and more wet with sweat by the second. It's not a long way, barely five minutes, and the two stand in front of…  _ a love hotel? _ Yeah, one of those establishments that prostitutes use for their business. How romantic. To be quite honest, that thought does make Wakatoshi feel a bit…  _ queasy. _

 

Meanwhile, Shouyou urges him to follow, but still pulls the frozen Alpha with him by his arm when he doesn't budge for a few seconds (he's impatient as hell by now). Their interaction with the receptionist goes without much awkwardness, which could be considered a miracle, based on the circumstances. Again, Shouyou is the one to rush Wakatoshi, pushing him into the elevator once they got the keys for their room;  _ they have the rest of the day and the night for their escapades.  _ Shouyou is overjoyed. Wakatoshi doesn't know what to think of this.

  
  


Once the door falls shut behind them, the Omega is already struggling to get his clothes off himself, filling the room with biting musk.  _ He stinks again.  _ Wakatoshi, who barely out down the stuff they got at the drugstore earlier, honestly expects the worst: that Shouyou will jump him. Fortunately, that isn't the case. However, this might just be worse. 

 

When he lets the groceries be groceries, gaze focusing on the hotel bed instead, Wakatoshi is met with quite the scene. Shouyou's clothes are scattered around the bed and Shouyou himself is… tossing and turning on the sheets, rubbing them against his frame and marking them with his scent. At least he busies himself with that until he notices that he's being watched. A guttural purr breaks from his throat as he turns on his stomach, knees digging into the mattress as his hips sway gently, inviting the Alpha.

 

“Toshiiii~”, the Omega sighs blissfully when he spreads himself, slick dripping from his cunt. Now that he thinks about it, this is all really fucking surreal. Shouyou can go from complacent to disgustingly horny in the matter of minutes during his heat; he tends to forget that which he regrets. Often. As much as he wants to leave his boyfriend to himself, it makes his swollen knot throb inside his sheath when Shouyou's fingers delve into his own cunt, mewling in pleasure as he moves them slowly.  _ Oh wow! He just thought about telling Shouyou to go fuck himself!  _ “Touch me, please.”

 

Hesitation is obvious on Wakatoshi’s side, but another few moments of sharing an intense staring contest with the Omega is enough to convince him. He closes the distance between them and Shouyou raises his ass into the air even more, to a point where he struggles to stay in that position. His palm comes to settle on his boyfriend's ass cheek, carefully spreading him with his thumb. Even that makes him whimper wantonly, pressing against his touch. His skin is burning beneath his touch;  _ he wants his knot so bad.  _ The other's fingers still move slowly, matching the rhythm of his ragged panting. Wakatoshi’s knees bend and press into the edge of the bed as he leans forward. He can already hear a deep breath catch inside Shouyou's throat. He's waiting for him to do something, anticipates it, even stops pushing his fingers inside his cunt for a painfully long moment. A shiver shakes his frame when Wakatoshi’s tongue runs along his slick covered fingers, trailing upwards slowly. More slick drips onto the sheets and a soft moan spills from plump lips when the Alpha’s tongue brushes over his asshole. Another groan follows when Shouyou feels said tongue press inside of him, uttering a blissful sigh, face pressing into the bed to hide his flushed face. Increasingly louder noises are pressed forth into the mattress when the Alpha laps at his entrance and his free hand claws and fists into the bed.

 

Soon, he stops again, pulls away completely, but this time Shouyou doesn't complain. He knows, what's about to come is so much better than just  _ measly oral.  _ By now, both of his hands are hooked deep into the sheets and he stretches, back arching as he presents his wet cunt to Wakatoshi, a low purr welling up in his throat. The subtle rustling of clothes and clinking of his boyfriend's belt buckle are music to his ears, makes his skin burn with an unknown intensity. It's said that heats can get uncomfortably hot, akin to a high fever, but all Shouyou has gotten is comfortable heat, a kind that feels right, as if his skin is supposed to feel like its on fire to others. A faint buzz between his ears makes it hard to focus on anything Wakatoshi could be doing and to be honest, it does annoy him. Said buzz only grows stronger, makes his skin sizzle when he feels the Alpha press against him, sheath against his cunt, toned chest on his back. His hips angle on their own and gently grind against the Alpha’s sheath, causing the other's hips to stutter forward in response. However, a low growl next to his ear makes him stop in his tracks.  _ Alright, no moving.  _

 

The growling grows into deep purring while Wakatoshi’s hips continue to press forward. Shouyou can't contain a surprised gasp when he feels the tip of the Alpha’s cock slip in and out of him with a swift thrust, and another moan follows when about half of Wakatoshi’s cock presses up against his backside, resting between his ass cheeks. He stops moving for now and again, the Omega doesn't complain. He's aware that his boyfriend likes to take his time and considering how it went yesterday, he can understand why he'd want this…  _ session _ to be more sensual.

 

Small kisses are placed against his bitten shoulder and Shouyou uses this short pause to do what he does best;  _ beg. _

 

“T-Toshi-”, he sighs, “Toshi.  **_Breed me.”_ **

 

“Just be a little more patient for me, alright?”, Wakatoshi breathes against the shell of his ear before dragging his over it. A palm begins to run from Shouyou's side down to his waist, settling at his hips and gently rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumb. Surprisingly, it does loosen some tension, making Shouyou melt beneath him. Cautiously and with great hesitation, the Omega moves his ass back against the Alpha’s cock, precum dripping onto his lower back. Wakatoshi still thumb soon stops circling that certain spot on Shouyou's hips and firmly grips him instead, lining them up in preparation. The pointed tip of his cock already prods at the Omega's cunt and the temptation to simply thrust in and wreck Shouyou is ever so present.

 

But it'd also be a lie to say that he doesn't want to tease him but… well, Wakatoshi can't say no to Shouyou. “How are you feeling?” Tender kisses are placed on the other's nape before he nuzzles it, shifting some of his weight onto his boyfriend. Yet again, no complaints. In fact, he even earns himself another wanton noise but louder than the last, one that doesn't come close to any guttural human sounds, could even be compared to the desperate cry of an animal in heat.

 

“I-I'm hot.”, Shouyou states with a shaky exhale, beads of sweat forming on his temples, “B-but it's n-nice.”  **_Just fuck me already._ **

 

Eventually, Wakatoshi can tear his hand from his boyfriend's hip, pressing it into the mattress, right next to the other's. “Can you keep your hips like this?”, the Alpha whispers, voice barely more than a breathy sigh. Goosebumps form on the Omega's nape and he hastily nods in response. Teeth pull at the skin of Shouyou's nape, drawing another raspy sound from him; it's not to claim him, but  _ rather to keep him in place.  _ Wakatoshi’s back curls while he gets from his knees onto his feet, squatting behind the other, rutting his cock against the back of his ass which earns him another needy mewl.  _ He almost misses Shouyou's begging and bitching from yesterday.  _

 

Another surprised gasp from the Omega follows and slowly devolves into soft moaning when the Alpha’s cock presses into him, swelling inside and stretching him out as he stops in his tracks. At first, it's quite a bit uncomfortable, mostly because Shouyou is still sore. But said discomfort soon dissolves into pleasure, heat growing inside him when Wakatoshi rolls his hips forward, fucking him slowly (but not as deep as he'd like) and yet again marking him as  _ his. _

 

“M-more.”, Shouyou groans in frustration,  _ “I can take it.” _ That should've been clear since yesterday. Much to his liking, his words seem to do something for his boyfriend. His pace quickens and his thrusts grow harder, reaching deeper within Shouyou. Eyes flutter shut and mouth falls agape when the Omega angles his hips differently, a hoarse squeak tearing from his throat when Wakatoshi hits that spot deep inside him and keeps thrusting relentlessly, snarling with his skin between his teeth. Heat already gathers at his core, clenching tightly around the Alpha’s cock who takes that as an invitation to thrust even harder than already. Pleasure and pain meet somewhere in the middle, tears stinging in the corners of Shouyou's eyes. With every move, Wakatoshi knocks breath out of his lungs, causing him to gasp frantically for air. Broken whines spill from his parted lips when he closes in on his climax, can only utter moans with a broken voice when the Alpha fucks him through his high, making his slender build spasm harshly beneath him. He slumps forward into the mattress after the last shock of his orgasm shakes him, face pressed into the sheets. Wakatoshi’s teeth begin to pull at his nape, accompanied by grunts;  _ he's telling him to get back up because he's not done with him yet.  _

 

Y’know, this isn't quite what Shouyou had in mind when he asked Wakatoshi to breed him. He pictured something more like  _ in, out, knot.  _ So is this what his boyfriend feels like when he's all horny and needy? Because  _ damn, _ this is a lot more than he anticipated.

 

It takes him a while, but in the end Shouyou complies, palms propping him up again… only to be pressed against the headboard of their hotel bed. His cheek meets cold hardwood, tears and spit wet the polished surface when the Alpha’s fingers claw into his ass cheeks and he continues where he left of. A large blotch of slick drips onto the sheets, joined by loud squelches and other disgustingly wet sounds, as Wakatoshi fucks his sore cunt like there's no tomorrow. Well, he did tell him to breed him. Though, he had no idea that it'd get him going like that. Shouyou's voice is gone by now and he can only give loud whines in response to his boyfriend's hard thrusts. He's going to sound awful when he goes back to class next week, but this is  _ absolutely _ worth it.

 

Even though Shouyou enjoys the current pace of things, there’s no whining from his side when Wakatoshi slows down, gently nipping at his reddened nape and placing tender pecks along the edges of the indents of where his teeth used to be. The Omega can’t stop a blissful sigh from leaving him when he feels the Alpha’s knot press against his cunt for a brief moment. Shivers run down his spine when hot breath hits his neck and a soft hum follows when Wakatoshi licks along his nape, following his spine, as he ruts into him deep and slow.

 

“Are you alright?”, comes the low grunt next to his ear. What kinda question is that?  _ Of course he is!  _

 

“Y-yeah.”, Shouyou sighs in response, angling his ass when Wakatoshi picks up the pace again, streaks of slick connecting their hips every time he pulls out. “... kn-knot me.  _ Please.” _ It's almost as if it's just what he wants to hear. A hoarse squeak breaks from the Omega's throat, legs spread further, when the Alpha works him into taking his knot. His mouth falls open and drool runs down his chin as his eyes roll back in their sockets when the swollen bulb enters him but is pulled out again immediately to avoid tying them. He does his damned best to make this last, doesn't he?

 

His forehead sinks against the wooden headboard, lips parted in silent moans. Shouyou's head feels completely empty at this point and it only gets worse when his boyfriend's knot sends him over the edge, a broken squeal welling up in his throat. Deep grunts blare in his ears while Wakatoshi pulls his thick knot from his wet cunt repeatedly, accompanied by a whole cacophony of obscene noises, until the gland swells more, ultimately tying them. Shouyou's build shakes under the force of his third high, and both slick and saliva  _ gush _ freely onto the sheets. Wakatoshi leans forward, comfortably resting himself on top of Shouyou and panting loudly with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  _ Eugh, he can feel his spit running down his back. _

 

Though completely fucked out of his mind, the Omega has words welling up inside his throat, because his empty head decided that this is the _perfect_ timing, “Ah… _Ah w-wuv you.”_ **It's the best he can do right now.** All he gets in response to his _truly_ _heartfelt confession_ is a weak snort and short, breathless laughter, arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. Eventually, Shouyou has to let himself sink into the bed (or at least as much as Wakatoshi allows him to) because exhaustion grows stronger with every second. For a moment, he gets to enjoy the momentary stillness of things, only the Alpha’s panting and his own heartbeat to be heard… but soon, that moment is taken from him. Teeth find his nape again and bite down with considerable strength, drawing an animalistic, high-pitched sound from him. Yet another squeal breaks out of him when Wakatoshi’s hips buck forward, nails digging into his sides as the Alpha forces his cock deeper, spilling inside shortly after. A loud and whiny groan interrupts Wakatoshi’s harsh breathing. Shouyou’s nails threaten to break while they claw into the wooden headboard, desperately searching for an edge to hold onto. More slick squirts out of him, soaks into the sheets beneath (man, the poor cleaners!). You see, when he initially told Wakatoshi to breed him, all he had in mind was that idealized, sexy type of breeding that is presented to consumers in pornography. But **no…** right now, he’s stuck with a slobbery, reeking Alpha who seems like he could even go for a second round of this. Well, he does like the sound of that, but Shouyou is pretty sure that his body will give in after a second round.

 

He can’t even moan anymore when Wakatoshi cums a second time, limbs twitching harshly every time he feels the Alpha’s knot throb and stretch him. Even though it sounds near impossible, it almost seems like the knot still swells at times (as if it wasn’t already massive). However, considering his boyfriend’s incredible stamina, it comes as a surprise when the swelling goes down… but what definitely doesn’t surprise him is that the Alpha doesn’t pull out **just yet.** _He can already hear him ask that one question._

 

“A-are you okay?”, Wakatoshi manages to say, hunched over with his face pressed into the back of Shouyou's head. Except the fact that he actually bred him senseless and that he stinks like the entirety of a puppy mill now, he’s fucking fantastic. 

 

Since his voice is now actually gone, Shouyou can only give his boyfriend a very trembly thumbs up.  _ That’s how fucked up he really is. _

 

Apparently, that thumbs up is an invitation for Wakatoshi to move again, gently rutting his hips against Shouyou's. His mind tells him to make his boyfriend stop, but he literally finds himself unable to do so; he can't tell him to stop when he works him in all the right places, pushes his buttons. He writhes with every single one of Wakatoshi’s thrusts, having grown overly sensitive after his fourth high, currently nearing _ his fifth.  _ Nails break under the pressure of his own grip when he rakes them over polished wood. Needy whimpers begin to fall from his parted lips while Wakatoshi starts to work his clit, causing his hips to rise for more. The Alpha’s arm wraps around his upper half and presses his slender frame against his much wider one, pulling him with him into an upright position and getting into a more comfortable posture. His legs must hurt like a bitch, but... it’s not as if Shouyou can consider that right now, when all the information his empty head lets him receive is his boyfriend’s fat cock. All that keeps him from falling forward is Wakatoshi’s arm keeping him in place. His gaze is unfocused, pupils dilated, mouth agape with saliva dripping from his lips; in short,  _ a perfect mess. _ Shouyou's hands rest upon the other’s knees and hips are angled perfectly for Wakatoshi to hit that spot deep within him, making him writhe in his grip. 

 

The closer he gets to his climax, the stronger his jolting and twitching grows. The Alpha’s steady pace and the fingers on his clit are driving him  _ insane.  _ His head falls back against Wakatoshi’s shoulder and he tenses involuntarily, walls convulsing when he feels his high closing in on him. It comes slow, creeps up on him, but the moment his orgasm hits him, Shouyou  _ sees stars. _ His split nails dig into the Alpha’s knees and broken sobs of pleasure tear from his throat. Eyes squeeze shut, causing small tears to overflow and roll down his cheeks. Hips begin to move back on their own as Shouyou presses his cheek against Wakatoshi’s, one hand reaching to grip into brown hair,  _ encouraging him to keep going.  _ When he feels the knot press against him, the Omega breaks into a series of indefinable, _ yet clearly frustrated, _ noises, joined by a  **mantra.**

 

_ “Toshi, Toshi,  _ **_Toshi, Toshi.”_ **

 

Shouyou's breathless begging is accompanied by loud whimpering from Wakatoshi’s side that keeps growing more high-pitched until his cock is buried deep within the Omega. Even then, Shouyou's high remains, still causing him to spasm for at least another minute before it dies down. 

 

“Toshi, T-Toshi…”, he sighs blissfully when he feels the Alpha’s knot empty inside him. He's already filled to the brim with his seed, but apparently Wakatoshi doesn't deem it as enough. Not that he doesn't thoroughly enjoy being bred  _ like a filthy mutt, _ but how is he supposed to clean himself up before he has to go back to class? He's read something about Omegas experiencing prolonged heats from carrying their mate's scent with them, which coincidentally includes all kinds of bodily fluids.  _ Maybe… maybe he should work himself into getting that hormone suppressant injection. _

 

He swallows thickly before he chokes out another near desperate declaration of affection, “I… I love you.” His heart beats so fast that it threatens to jump out of his chest when their eyes meet as they face each other (as much as this position allows them to). Aside from seeming completely _ wrecked, _ Wakatoshi’s gaze bears nothing else but warmth and affection  **for him.** It takes Shouyou about half a second to  _ ravish _ his boyfriend’s lips, trapping him in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss with drool beading from plump lips and soft moans being muffled. A shudder runs through him the moment they part. Wakatoshi cares enough to wipe the spit off his chin (and smearing it into the pillow, but shhhhh). For a second, Shouyou dares to think ‘hey, this isn’t so bad anymore!’ but just then, he feels another load fill him, eyes twitching and rolling as he sinks into the Alpha’s tight grip.

 

“Urgh… T-Toshi...” His thighs tremble more and more.  _ How is that thing still swelling? _ All the stretching and twitching is growing  _ horribly _ uncomfortable. “A-are you d-done yet?” Great exhaustion lies in his tone. “O-or can we a-at least lay down? I’m tired.” But it’s not only the fact that he was fucked and knotted twice. All that cum has to go somewhere; that somewhere being that unfortunate mess between Shouyou’s legs. In short, he feels  _ bloated. _ And that bulge in his stomach isn’t even  _ aesthetically pleasing. _

 

“Of c-course.” It’s the first time in an hour or two that he hears Wakatoshi speak and  **man,** he sounds  **godawful;** all hoarse and croaky! He seems to do his best with attempting to move while having his mate stuck on his cock, but it becomes very clear that even Wakatoshi is tired when he simply drops onto his side, pulling Shouyou with him. With his head resting on the Alpha’s arm and the other one lazily draped over his side, he finally finds time to relax properly, enjoying the amount of body warmth he can mooch off his boyfriend. However, his instincts are already planning their next bullshit… and it’s hard to resist those, right?

 

“Oi… would y-you… would you mind i-if-”  _ Just ask him, you big baby.  _

 

“Mhm?”, comes the grunt right next to his ear, soft lips planting pecks onto a seemingly specific spot on his nape.

 

The kisses are enough to make more heat than already rush into his face, gently writhing and giggling softly underneath the touch because Wakatoshi’s stubble does tickle quite a bit (to this moment he didn’t even realize that he didn’t shave this morning). “W-would it bother you i-if I marked y-you where people can see? L-like, on your f-forearm?” 

 

“W-well...” There’s hesitation, but to be fair, he can’t blame Wakatoshi at all. Claiming hurts a lot and the last thing he wants to do is force him into things. “If you want to. I don’t mind.”

 

Shouyou doesn’t grace him with a verbal response and shimmies in place out of pure excitement instead. He turns, as much as the unfortunate knot situation allows him to, and begins to place kisses from the Alpha’s elbow up to his wrist where he gently nips at his skin. He gives Wakatoshi only a few moments to prepare himself before he bites down, teeth lodging into his wrist just enough to break skin. A sharp his is uttered behind him and the other’s fist balls, his own nails digging into his palm. Shouyou laps the blood away with great care and places a kiss next to the fresh bite mark. Hmmm… something feels off.  **_There should be more._ **

 

“C-can I do another one?”

 

**“Sure.”** It’s a reply pressed out from between clenched teeth, but Shouyou doesn’t read much into that.

 

His teeth get to work again, this time closer to his elbow where more fat tissue and muscle are. He allows himself to bite deeper at this spot, drawing another louder hiss from his mate.  _ Is it bad that he enjoys this? It’s almost like one of those sick guilty pleasures.  _ After his work is officially considered done, the Omega settles down again, nestled in the Alpha’s arms. Moments of comfortable silence pass until Shouyou raises his voice again.

 

“Soooo… what do you think? Should do this more often... now that we…  _ y’know?” _ Even though mating has its downsides, all in all he really enjoys it. 

 

“Pfft…  _ nahhh.”,  _ Wakatoshi snorts and slurs in response; judging by his speech, he was already halfway to  _ sleepy land. _

 

“Yeah… you’re right.”, Shoyou responds with a hint of disappointment in his tone.  _ He can’t blame him though.  _ With a soft sigh, he stretches with the cracking of tired joints. He’s a bit dazed from his almost nap just now, so he tries to move, get out of bed, only to find that he can’t tear himself away from Wakatoshi. But then, it occurs to his _ thoroughly fucked psyche. _

 

**They’re still stuck together.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
